Los cuatro guerreros de la vida
by Talia43
Summary: En una misión especial, los chicos encuentran un extraño lugar donde se haya un objeto bastante raro. Uno de ellos, movido por la curiosidad, decide descubrir qué objeto es ese, sin saber los acontecimientos que esa acción tendrá e todo el mundo. Una nueva aventura con poderosos enemigos y un gran poder que deben controlar. ¿Serán capaces? Basado en TMNT 2003. Mal sumary, lo sé.
1. Chapter 1

Los viernes en la ciudad de Nueva York eran conocidos por ser uno de los días más esperados por la gente. El último día de estudio de la semana para los estudiantes y el último día de trabajo para la mayoría de adultos, el día del final de la semana.

Por desgracia hoy no se aplicaba eso a ciertas tortugas que vivían en esa ciudad.

-Guau Don, ¿has visto esto?- preguntó asombrado Michelangelo, una joven tortuga de cinta naranja y portadora de nunchakus, conocido por ser el más joven de los cuatro hermanos tortuga.

-Sí, y realmente es impresionante- admitió admirado Donatello, el ninja de cinta morada y portadora de un _Bō-. Nunca pensé que debajo de la ciudad pudiera haber algo tan increíble.- dijo mientras pasaba la linterna que portaba en sus manos por las paredes de aquel túnel subterráneo._

 _Los dos se encontraban en un antiguo túnel a unos 2 km de la superficie de la ciudad, debido a que hace pocos días habían tenido ciertos problemas con el clan del pie, averiguando (gracias a la ayuda de los experimentos de Donatello) que estos mismos estaban en una importante investigación de algo bastante importante al parecer, algo que se encontraba en NY. Al descubrir estos datos, las cuatro tortugas decidieron dividirse en tres equipos, teniendo en cuenta a sus amigos humanos Casey Jones y April O'Neil, los cuales les ayudaban en sus misiones._

 _Aquel túnel antiguo era bastante amplio y resistente para estar hecho en su mayoría de piedra y arenisca, junto con unos misteriosos símbolos grabados por toda la pared. Esto llamó la atención del científico, parándose a veces para analizar las figuritas en relieve en la pared._

 _-Llevamos caminando horas. Estoy cansado.- se quejó el menor empezando a arrastrar los pies._

 _-Vamos Mikey, solo hemos caminado durante treinta minutos- le respondió el mayor aún enfocando la luz de la linterna en las paredes grabadas-. Has caminado más en los entrenamientos de Leo.- sonríe con diversión mirando a su hermano._

 _-Eso es diferente bro. Este sitio me está empezando a asustar.- dijo temeroso mientras miraba con desconfianza a su alrededor, acercándose un poco más a su hermano-. Creo que deberíamos volver._

 _-Ya sabes lo que dijo Leo, debemos inspeccionar este sitio a fondo antes de que Hun y los suyos vengan aquí- explicó el mayor mientras sacaba su comunicador de la bolsita marrón que llevaba-. Leo, ¿me recibes?- preguntó acercando el aparato a su boca, esperando una respuesta._

 _-"Te recibo Donnie. ¿Hay algún problema?"- contestó del otro lado Leonardo, el líder y mayor de los hermanos._

 _-No, ninguno. Llamo para saber qué tal las cosas por ahí fuera.- dice el de morado siguiendo su camino, esta vez dando la linterna a su hermano menor._

 _-"Por ahora las cosas están bastante tranquilas."_

 _-"Por desgracia."- Donatello sonrió al escuchar la voz de Raphael, el más temperamental de los cuatro._

 _-Pues no hay tanta diferencia como aquí- respondió, negando con la cabeza al ver que Mikey había empezado a jugar a hacer sombras chinas con sus manos-. Llevamos un rato caminando, y lo más interesante que hemos visto es una roca con la forma del maestro Splinter._

 _-¡Tenía el bastón y todo!- gritó emocionado el menor a unos metros de Donnie, ganándose la risa de sus hermanos._

 _-"A ver si adivino. Le ha sacado foto."_

 _-Adivinaste- rió Donatello ante la respuesta de Leonardo-. Bueno, os dejo vigilar tranquilos. Cambio y corto._

 _-"Hasta pronto Donnie, y avisa si surge algún problema."- habló preocupado el mayor. Leonardo solía preocuparse demasiado en algunas ocasiones._

 _-Lo haré, tranquilo- dijo esta vez el de morado de forma tranquila, apagando el comunicador para volver a meterlo en la bolsa-. Mikey, deja de jugar con la linterna._

 _-Pero mira Donnie, he conseguido por fin hacer un conejo.- el nombrado negó con la cabeza._

 _-Nunca cambias…_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _-¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó Raphael curioso al ver cómo Leonardo guardaba su comunicador._

 _-Por ahora no hay nada._

 _-Genial, vamos a estar aquí horas.- se quejó el de rojo cruzándose de brazos._

 _-Llevamos aquí 45 minutos. ¿Ya estás cansado?- preguntó Leo alzando una ceja mirando a su hermano._

 _-Hey intrépido, no es mi culpa que lo único que hagamos aquí sea mirar mariposas. Fuiste tú el que dijo que nosotros íbamos a vigilar la entrada- su voz se notaba seria, al igual que la mueca de enfado que se había formado en su rostro-. Me voy a perder el partido de Hockey con Casey.- terminó de quejarse cruzando los brazos, a la vez que miraba al suelo._

 _-De todas formas te lo ibas a perder- Leonardo se sentó en una roca bastante grande que había cerca de la entrada, apoyando la palma de sus manos en la dura piedra para descansar un poco-. Hoy es tu turno de limpiar la cocina._

 _-¡Oye, ayer limpié yo la cocina cuando era el turno de Mikey!- gritó indignado._

 _-Lo limpiaste porque le diste una patada en todo el ojo, Raphael- dijo totalmente serio, mirando al nombrado-. Era tu castigo._

 _-No es mi culpa que ese mocoso me tirara un globo de agua directo a la cara._

 _-Pero antes le gastaste la broma del cómic._

 _-¡Empezó él!_

 _Y así volvió otra pelea de parte de los dos mayores._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _-Oye D, ¿falta mucho?- preguntó cansado el menor._

 _-¿Cómo quieres que sepa eso?- le respondió harto Donatello. Era la tercera vez que respondía a esa pregunta._

 _-Y yo que sé, con uno de tus inventos o algo._

 _Había pasado casi una hora desde que ambos entraron al túnel subterráneo, y cabe destacar que el cansancio y la fatiga ya estaban empezando a aparecer._

 _Ese túnel no terminaba nunca. Los pequeños símbolos que antes fascinaban a Donatello ahora los odiaba, solo quería encontrar la salida de una vez para poder volver al confort de su cuarto._

 _En cuanto a Michelangelo, este quería salir ya de ahí. Ya echaba de menos su habitación con sus cómics y figuritas, su cómoda y caliente camita junto con la deliciosa pizza de misteriosos sabores que tenía guardado en su cajón secreto. Sí, estaba deseando terminar esa misión para volver a casa._

 _-¡AUCH!- gritó al sentir cómo chocaba de frente contra algo sólido y duro- ¡¿Por qué no me avisas?!- preguntó enfadado mirando a su hermano mientras se ponía la mano en su dolida cara._

 _-Mikey mira.- dijo el científico mirando al frente, con la boca semiabierta y una cara de impresionado._

 _El menor miró curioso delante suya para saber qué era lo que había dejado tan impresionado a su hermano, pero enseguida su cara se puso como la de Donatello, una de impresión total. Se quitó la mano de la cara mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás para poder ver mejor lo que tenía delante._

 _Era una especie de puerta gigante de piedra._

 _-Guau… es enorme.- habló impresionado el de naranja. Esa puerta parecía sacada en una escena de esas típicas películas de aventuras y misterio parecidos a Indiana Jones._

 _Una enorme puerta redonda de más de 4 metros de diámetro, recubierta de arriba abajo con unos símbolos parecidos al de las paredes del túnel. Había algunas zonas que estaban recubiertos de moho, otras un poco deterioradas, y otras directamente destrozadas._

 _-Increíble, esta puerta debe de tener cientos de años.- habló Donatello mientras pasaba su mano por la superficie de la puerta, deslizándola despacio de arriba abajo, sintiendo el tacto frío de la piedra junto con la textura fina del polvo y la suciedad. Se detuvo en un pequeño cuadrado que había más o menos a la altura de su cuello, mirando con atención al recuadro. En él se hallaba escrito un pequeño texto en un idioma totalmente desconocido para el joven genio, el cuál hizo una pequeña mueca al ver eso._

 _-¿Qué ocurre hermano?- preguntó Mikey acercándose, mirando también con curiosidad el pequeño texto- ¿Qué es esto?_

 _-No lo sé, pero me apuesto lo que sea a que es interesante.- sonrió sacando su teléfono, para luego fotografiar el texto y la puerta por separados._

 _Ya sabía que hacer esta noche._

 _-Bueno Donnie, ¿cómo la abrimos?- el menor apoyó su mano izquierda en la puerta, mirando con duda a su acompañante._

 _-A lo mejor hay alguna pista por aquí- dijo a la vez que acercaba la linterna a la puerta, para así poder examinar los símbolos completamente-. ¿Por qué no vas a investigar un rato por ahí?- habló intentando distraer a su hermano._

 _-Ni loco me voy a la zona oscura de la cueva, puede haber arañas gigantes.- dijo mientras empezaba a temblar. A saber los peligros que escondería ese sitio._

 _-Primero, es un túnel, no una cueva. Y segundo, no hay arañas gigantes Mikey- explicó el mayor mientras apretaba con fuerza una figurita redonda que sobresalía demasiado de la puerta-. Además, eres un ninja, ¿no?_

 _-Claro que sí, un ninja y el actual campeón del Nexus de batalla.- habló con aires de orgullo._

 _-Pues entonces actúa como un ninja y no como un…- después de mucho esfuerzo, Donatello consiguió sacar la figura, cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Nada más sacar eso de la puerta, el lugar comenzó a temblar- niño.- terminó su frase mirando a su alrededor._

 _El temblor empezó a hacerse cada vez más intenso, haciendo que pequeños granos de piedra del techo empezasen a caer junto con un montón de polvo y piedra. Era como un terremoto._

 _Lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta (uno por la impresión y otro por el miedo) es que la puerta se estaba empezando a abrir a la mitad, produciendo un insoportable chirrido al rozarse piedra con piedra._

 _Ambos se taparon los oídos con sus manos, cerrando los ojos para evitar que el polvo les cayera encima. Pasaron unos segundos así, hasta que de golpe el sonido, al igual que el temblor, cesaran._

 _-Ay… ¿te encuentras bien Mikey?- preguntó Donatello al incorporarse, sacudiéndose el polvo que tenía por encima._

 _-Sí, eso creo- le contestó mientras imitaba su acción-. Eso ha sido incluso más fuerte que los coscorrones de Raph._

 _-Ajá.- respondió sin prestarle mucha atención, mirando por sus brazos y cuerpo para asegurarse de que no se había hecho ninguna herida._

 _Por suerte, ninguno de los dos estaba herido._

 _-Oye viejo, deberías ver esto.- le dijo Mikey mientras empezaba a cruzar la puerta._

 _¿En qué momento había cruzado delante suyo?_

 _-Mikey espera- corrió hacia su hermano para evitar que tocase alguna cosa que pudiera ser una trampa o importante, pero se detuvo en seco al mirar a su alrededor-. ¿Pero qué…?_

 _-Tío, hemos encontrado una ciudad perdida.- habló alegre el menor, mirando los grandes y viejos edificios que se encontraban dentro de aquella zona._

 _Una especie de cueva gigante, en la cuál se encontraban decenas de casas, tiendas destrozadas, zonas completamente aisladas… todo bastante destruido, hasta el punto de ser ruinas._

 _-Yo no diría ciudad Mikey, pero es indudable que esta zona ha estado habitada._

 _Ambos comenzaron a caminar por los desgastados caminos de aquellas ruinas de lo que fue, seguramente, una antigua ciudad._

 _Aún se podían ver algunos trozos de cristales azules por las enormes casas de cinco o seis pisos, de algún edificio enorme parecido a una catedral con la mitad de su estructura venida abajo, o incluso de telas y objetos tirados entre las rocas y la piedra en polvo._

 _-Es como una película- volvió a hablar emocionado el de naranja, saltando un poco por la moción mientras la sonrisa de su rostro aumentaba. Se sentía como un explorador en su primera aventura para descubrir los restos de una antigua civilización perdida, y eso le encantaba-. A lo mejor encontramos dinosaurios, u hombres cavernícolas._

 _-Esto no es "Viaje al centro de la Tierra" Mikey- le dijo Donatello un poco enfadado por las tonterías que llegaba a decir a veces-. Aquí no hay sitio suficiente, por no decir que el agua y la comida es algo que dudo que haya aquí._

 _-Aburrido.- dijo inflando las mejillas enfadado mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

 _Siguieron caminando durante un buen rato, mirando las ruinas de aquella ciudad. El mayor calculó que allí vivieron alrededor de 2.000 personas por el número de casas que había, y que seguramente se dedicaran, en gran parte, al comercio. Ya fueron muchas las veces que se encontraron con restos de tapices (o mantas según Mikey), jarrones e incluso utensilios como cuencos de metal, platos…_

 _Después de unos 20 minutos de exploración superficial, llegaron a una zona donde estaba bastante vacío a comparación del resto de las ruinas, pero con un monumento mucho más grande que los que habían visto._

 _Era un templo._

 _-Vaya, tiene un estilo muy particular, parecido al gótico- analizó el genio mirando el sitio-. Creo que sería como una mezcla entre estilo romano y-_

 _-¿Vienes o te vas a quedar ahí viejo?- preguntó divertido Michelangelo en lo alto de las escaleras de la entrada, delante de la enorme puerta de madera del templo._

 _-Mikey espera- subió los escalones lo más rápido que pudo, llegando al lado de su hermano-. Es mejor no separarnos._

 _-Tranquilo hermanote, aún no la he abierto.- sonrió tranquilo el menor._

 _La puerta de la entrada, a fascinación del joven científico, estaba en un muy buen estado. Pero, ¿cómo demonios una puerta de madera puede estar en tan buenas condiciones tras tanto tiempo? No había rastro alguno de madera podrida, ni de golpes o arañazos._

 _Si ya el exterior del templo era así, ¿cómo sería el interior?_

 _Ayudado por su hermano menor, lograron abrir la puerta con un poco de fuerza, abriéndose despacio mientras el típico chirrido de película de terror se hacía presente._

 _El interior, a diferencia del exterior, estaba totalmente a oscuras, por lo que Donnie se vio obligado a sacar la linterna que llevaba en su bolsillo para iluminar._

 _Pero, si estaban bajo tierra, ¿cómo es que había luz en las ruinas? Muy fácil, gracias a unas piedras extrañamente brillantes que había en lo alto de la mayoría de casas y construcciones, bautizadas "piedra brillo" por las tortugas._

 _Tenían un extraño color azul, a pesar de que la luz que desprendían era como la de una bombilla normal y corriente. Eso les hizo más fácil las cosas para los dos, por desgracia algo que no tuvieron dentro del lugar._

 _-Aún hay rastros de pinturas antiguas…- susurró el de morado mirando las paredes pintadas de las paredes y techo. Aunque ahora tenían un color apagado y algo difuminado, eran perfectamente visibles y entendibles para ambos._

 _-Al parecer les gustaba mucho las piedras brillo.- dijo Mikey señalando una de las paredes, la cuál tenía un dibujo de un hombre vestido con una túnica azul y blanca, extendiendo sus manos hacia un gran grupo de gente vestida igual, y en sus manos portaba una de las piedras, tan grande como una pelota de fútbol. Alrededor de ella había rayos amarillos, dando a entender que era algo brilloso, y a juzgar por la cara de la gente, estaban bastante felices de recibirla._

 _-A lo mejor está explicando el momento de cuando encontraron esa piedra- intentó buscar una solución Donnie. Su mente analítica le obligaba a buscar una solución lógica a todo lo que veía-. Esos dibujos son muy parecidos al tipo de arte de la edad media. ¿Sería este lugar de esa época?- preguntó llevándose una mano a la barbilla. El eco de su voz en el lugar le distraía un poco, al igual que el sonido apresurado de los pasos de su hermano al intentar verlo todo con rapidez._

-No lo sé tío, pero no les habría venido mal ir a una escuela de arte. ¡Mira ese dibujo! Tiene la cara dos veces mayor que el cuerpo.

-Mikey por favor, estamos aquí de exploración, no de críticos artísticos.- le regañó su hermano.

Estuvieron teniendo esa pequeña conversación durante unos minutos, los cuales dedicaron a examinar el lugar. Había decenas de habitaciones aparte, la mayoría con cristaleras y restos de mesas de piedra en el medio. Los dibujos de las paredes se empezaban a hacer cada vez más raros, mostrando, en la mayoría de ellos, una especie de esferas de diferentes colores, los cuales algunos adoraban y otros temían. Donatello vio eso la mar de interesante, sacando alguna que otra foto cada poco tiempo.

Por fin llegaron al final del templo, donde vieron algo que les sorprendió un poco.

-¿Otra puerta?- protestó el menor al ver otra puerta de madera, esta vez un poco más pequeña que el de la entrada- Creo que tenían una obsesión con las piedras brillo y las puertas.

-Al igual que tú con las cosas de terror- le contestó su hermano divertido, a lo que el de naranja le sacó la lengua-. Si hay una puerta aquí, es que hay una sala que querían que estuviera separada del resto del lugar- habló mientras se acercaba a la puerta, con obvias intenciones de abrirla-. Creo que podemos abrirla si…

-"¡Donnie, ¿estáis ahí?!"- la voz de Leonardo sonando por el comunicador asustó a ambos, haciendo que Donatello temblara un poco de la sorpresa, mientras que Michelangelo dio un salto hacia atrás mientras pegaba un chillido un poco agudo.

-S-sí, estamos aquí. ¿Qué ocurre Leo?- preguntó apresurado el genio sacando su comunicador de la bolsa.

-"Necesitamos ayuda por aquí arriba. Hun y los suyos acaban de llegar a la entrada."- habló el líder con unos sonidos de metal chocando de fondo.

-"Y traen juguetitos."- habló divertido Raphael, para luego oír un sonido parecido al de una pistola.

-"Necesitamos vuestra ayuda YA."- eso fue lo último que dijo Leonardo antes de que la comunicación se cortara.

-Vamos Mikey.- dijo Donatello mientras empezaba a correr hacia la entrada del templo.

-¡Espera hermano!- gritó el menor apunto de seguir al de morado, pero algo brillando en el suelo le llamó la atención.

Se acercó al objeto con cuidado, curioso por lo que pudiera ser. Era algo pequeño, pero brillaba de una forma bastante intensa. Se agachó hasta quedarse de cuclillas, extendiendo su mano hasta el punto brillante tirado en el suelo. Lo cogió, acercando su mano a su cara para examinar mejor lo que había cogido.

-¿Un cristal?- habló confundido el niño. Lo que tenía en su mano era un delgado cristal de color azul celeste, brillante como un diamante. Tenía bordes en punta, pero su textura era lisa y blanda, y aportaba una sensación de frío que impresionó un poco al chico.

Se quedó mirando la piedra unos segundos, para luego empezar a correr para llegar a la salida, no sin antes guardarse el cristal en la pequeña bolsita que le regaló April hace unos meses.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-Malditas tortugas, ¡quedaros quietas!- gruñó Hun ya harto, mirando cómo Leonardo esquivaba con maestría los ataques de sus rivales, parando con sus katanas los disparos que iban directo a su cabeza.

-Oye intrépido, ¿cuándo llegará la caballería?- preguntó Raphael dando golpes a diestro y siniestro a los ninjas del pie. Le encantaba poder desestresarse con cosas que no fueran su saco de boxeo.

-Ten paciencia Raphael, estarán a punto de llegar.- le contestó su hermano con calma, dejando K.O a algunos de los enemigos. No era muy justo una pelea de dos contra cincuenta, pero era una pelea que entretenía a los chicos.

-No, si por mí no hay problema- dijo mientras daba un puñetazo en la cara a uno-. Lo digo para que esos dos no se queden sin diversión.- contestó divertido el temperamental.

Una larga pelea de unos 10 minutos, o 20 si sumamos cuando los menores del clan se unieron a la lucha. A pesar de que los hermanos derrotaban con facilidad a los del pie, estos se volvían a poner en pie y a pelear contra los cuatro. Los chicos, sobre todo Donatello y Michelangelo, ya se estaban cansando, además de que se le dificultaba el ver a sus enemigos debido a que el sol estaba empezando a ponerse, tiñendo el cielo de un amarillo anaranjado que a la mayoría le resultaría hermosa.

Bueno, para los que tuvieran tiempo de detenerse a mirar.

-El soldado del pie número 23 intentar dar una patada lateral, pero el increíble Michelangelo lo esquiva con rapidez y le propina un golpe en su costado derecho dejándolo tirado en el suelo- decía el más joven con la típica voz de comentarista de los partidos deportivos, haciendo a su vez lo que decía-. Vaya, parece que no tiene ganas de levantarse.

-¡Deja de hacer el idiota Mikey!- le grita su hermano Raphael, viendo a lo lejos la pelea del nombrado mientras bloqueaba con sus sais a un grupo de cinco de los enemigos.

-Tranquilo bro, lo tengo todo bajo control.- sonreía mientras hacía girar sus nunchakus, pero al hacer eso se distrajo un segundo, cosa que dio ventaja a Hun, dándole un puñetazo directo en el rostro.

-Ja, ahora no eres tan dura, ¿eh tortuga? Jajajajajaja.- se burló el hombre, viendo como el de naranja se apoyaba en una roca grande mientras se sobaba la cara.

-Mi linda carita…- se quejó el menor con voz lastimera.

-Bueno tortugas perdedoras, espero que paséis una entretenida noche con mis amiguitos, yo tengo una misión que cumplir- en su voz se notaba la diversión con la que decía esas palabras, caminando con rapidez hacia la entrada al túnel con una sonrisa-. Por fin no os interpondréis en mi camino.

Su dirección era directamente hacia la entrada, un enorme agujero que se encontraba en una especie de mini-acantilado en medio del pequeño claro donde se encontraban.

-¡No dejéis que entre!- gritó el líder con un poco de angustia. Si Hun lograba entrar y llegar hasta donde el sitio que habían descubierto sus hermanos menores, entonces la misión se habría ido a pique.

-Yo me encargo.- dijo confiado el menor mientras sonreía. Era de los cuatro que más cerca estaba de la entrada. Mientras miraba al lugar, empezó a girar sus nunchakus, viendo con miedo que Hun ya estaba muy cerca de la entrada. Al ver que casi no tenía tiempo, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, levantando así su brazo junto con el nunchaku.

-¡Mikey no!- intentó advertirle su hermano mayor Donatello al ver cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero era demasiado tarde.

Con todas las fuerzas que tenía, Michelangelo lanzó su nunchaku con todas sus fuerzas hacia la entrada, más específicamente hacia unas rocas grandes que se hallaban incrustadas en la parte de arriba, dándoles de lleno.

Ante el repentino golpe, como era de esperarse, las rocas cayeron al suelo junto con el arma. Pero, al caerse las rocas, la tierra que había encima de ellas cedió, haciendo así que la entrada quedase completamente tapada por piedra, tierra y grandes rocas por todo el hueco.

-¡Aaaaaahg! ¡MALDITA TORTUGA!- gritó enfadado Hun al ver eso, lanzándose directo contra el menor del clan lleno de rabia e ira. Mikey tragó saliva al ver eso.

-Tortugas, retirada.- dijo Leonardo al ver que la batalla estaba empezando a desequilibrarse a su contra. Tras decir eso, sacó una bomba de humo de su cinturón, estrellándola contra el suelo para luego desaparecer entre el humo.

Sus hermanos imitaron su acción, dejando solos a Hun y los del pie.

-Malditas tortugas mutantes- gruñó entre dientes el líder, apretando con fuerza sus puños-. Juro que conseguiré vengarme por esto.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-Uff, esa estuvo cerca- habló Mikey de camino a su hogar, caminando junto a sus hermanos por las alcantarillas. La camioneta que usaban la dejaron aparcada en un callejón abandonado cerca de allí para así poder salir antes mañana por la mañana, ya que tenían otra misión pendiente-. ¡Auch!- dijo adolorido al sentir un fuerte zape en su nuca por parte de Raphael.

-¡¿Eres tonto o te lo haces?! ¡Has cerrado la única salida que teníamos a ese sitio!- gritó enfadado el de rojo mirando furioso a su hermano menor.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¡Estaba bajo presión!- se defendió el menor, escondiéndose detrás de su hermano genio al ver cómo Raphael levantaba la mano, dispuesto a darle otro golpe.

-Tranquilo Raphael, ha conseguido que Hun no entrase, ¿cierto? Entonces no ha sido un total fracaso.- explicó calmadamente el líder sujetando la muñeca de Raphael.

-Lo dices porque fue Mikey quién lo hizo, tu consentido-. Bufó Raph soltándose del agarre de su hermano mayor, mirándolo serio.

-Sabes que no es eso Raphael- el de azul miró de igual forma a su hermano-. Hubiera dicho lo mismo con cualquiera de vosotros tres.

-Ya, pero no hubiera sido necesario que dijeras eso conmigo y con Donatello, ya que nosotros pensamos.- habló serio y directo, mirando esta vez al menor.

Michelangelo bajó la mirada apenado.

Justo pasó esa escena en medio del salón de su casa. ¿Cuándo fue el momento en que llegaron? Ninguno lo sabía.

-¿Qué ocurre hijos míos?- preguntó preocupado Splinter, padre y maestro de las tortugas, que al escuchar el tremendo barullo que sus muchachos habían hecho salió de su cuarto para recibirles.

-Nada Sensei, que Mikey a estropeado las cosas, como siempre.- gruñó Raphael dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-Yo me voy a dormir. Buenas noches a todos.- habló sin ganas el menor, cosa que extrañó a todos en a sala. Cuando este cerró la puerta de su habitación, Splinter miró al mayor de todos.

-¿Qué ocurrió Leonardo?- en el rostro de la vieja rata se podía ver la preocupación por el menor.

-Será mejor que se lo cuente mañana Maestro Splinter, hoy ha sido un día muy largo.- le dijo amablemente el mayor mientras reprimía un bostezo. Ese acto fue suficiente para que Splinter comprendiera que, fuera lo que fuera que sucedió allí arriba, fue algo bastante cansino para sus hijos.

-Está bien hijo mío, mañana me lo contarás todo en el desayuno. Ahora id a descansar.- sonrió con amabilidad.

-Gracias Sensei, pero yo dormiré más tarde- dijo Donatello dirigiéndose a su laboratorio-. Quiero antes investigar una cosa.

-Donnie, creo que deberías dormir. Mikey y tú habéis hecho bastante ejercicio hoy, sin contar la pelea contra Hun.- le dijo su hermano preocupado.

-Ya lo sé Leo, solo echaré un vistazo a las fotos que hice ahí abajo y los pondré para fotocopiar, nada más. Prometo irme a dormir antes de las 12.

-Bueno, como veas- habló rendido Leo. Cuando a su hermano de morado se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había nadie que se lo quitase-. Buenas noches Sensei, buenas noches Donnie.- dijo antes de entrar a su cuarto. Una pequeña sesión de meditación y luego se iría a la cama a dormir, como todas las noches.

-Buenas noches Leonardo, y Donatello, no te acuestes muy tarde.- habló Splinter dirigiéndose también a su cuarto, dejando solo al último nombrado.

Eran las 11 cuando pasó esto, pasando las horas con total normalidad. Las 12, 1, 2…

Hasta que llegaron las tres de la madrugada.

La puerta de una de las habitaciones de aquel singular hogar se abrió de forma lenta, buscando hacer el menor ruido posible. Una cabeza se asomó por el hueco de la puerta, mirando a ambos lados para ver si había alguien despierto.

-Ya verás Raph, voy a conseguir lo que está en ese templo y demostraré que sé hacer las cosas. Klunk, cuida de mi cuarto por mí.- Michelangelo miró al interior de su cuarto con un semblante serio.

-Miau.- contestó el pequeño gato de colores naranja, acariciando su cara contra el pie de su dueño con cariño, consiguiendo así que Mikey sonriera.

-Aaaww ~, yo también te quiero Klunk- dijo cariñoso acariciando la cabeza del gato-. Tranquilo, volveré enseguida.- aseguró con una sonrisa el menor, saliendo de su cuarto en total silencio, dejando entrecerrado la puerta.

Con el sigilo que caracterizaba a un ninja, Michelangelo salió de la guarida sin hacer la más mínima señal de su presencia, empezando a correr por los túneles del alcantarillado con rapidez y agilidad, dos cosas que destacaban mucho en su estilo de combate.

Fue un trayecto rápido para él al ir en skate, unos 40 minutos de camino. Tenía tiempo de sobra hasta que Leonardo despertara, con tal de estar allí antes de las 7:20 le bastaba.

Estaba atento ante cualquier peligro que hubiera, además de estar bien preparado. Había llevado de todo en la pequeña bolsa marrón que tenía, desde una linterna (junto con pilas de recambio por si las de la linterna se acabaran), agua, su teléfono, algunos shuriken que tenía en su habitación… llevaba de todo.

Por fin, había llegado a su destino, un pequeño claro dentro de un bosque a unos pocos kilómetros de la carretera principal a las afueras de la ciudad. No le costó mucho en adentrarse en el espeso bosque y caminar durante unos minutos por él, es más, le agradaba el escuchar los sonidos naturales del bosque, le relajaba. Cuando ya no había más ramas ni arbustos que esquivar, supo que estaba en el sitio correcto, yendo directo a la ahora taponada entrada al túnel.

Primero examinó bien la entrada. Las rocas más grandes dejaban pequeños huecos que podía utilizar para entrar. Si tan solo pudiese mover una de las piedras…

Decidido, el menor agarró con fuerza una de las rocas, rodeándola con sus brazos para así cogerla bien y que no se resbalase. Con las piernas dobladas, hizo fuerza con ellas mientras tiraba con todas sus fuerzas de la roca.

Al principio no consiguió nada, ni siquiera moverla un centímetro, pero no por eso se rindió. Volvió a intentarlo una segunda vez, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-'¿Está hecho de hierro esto?'- se preguntó harto Mikey. Estaba quedando él solo como un débil. Pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

¿Qué pasaría si, en vez de intentar sacarla, primero la moviese hacia arriba?

No perdía nada por intentarlo.

Con la misma posición que antes, volvió a ejercer fuerza sobre la roca, pero esta vez, en lugar de sacarla hacia afuera, la levantó unos centímetros, aún en la entrada.

Al hacer eso, la tierra que estaba arriba y al lado suyo cedieron, empezando a caer por los laterales de la roca, consiguiendo que ahora hubiera un pequeño espacio a su alrededor y menos presión sobre ella. Esta vez, al volver a intentar sacarla, lo consiguió con una "facilidad que lo asombró.

Una vez puesto la enorme roca (la cuál era casi la mitad de Mikey) a un lado de la entrada, se agachó un poco para ver el interior de la entrada.

Como suponía, estaba oscuro.

Aún agachado, entró por aquel agujero que había conseguido hacer. Al ser un poco más pequeño que sus hermanos, su tamaño le facilitó la entrada, cabiendo perfectamente. Se puso de pie, con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, sacando la linterna de su bolsa mientras empezaba su caminata por el túnel.

Bueno, al menos los primeros 10 minutos, ya que luego se cansó y decidió ir en skate el resto del camino.

No se imaginaba lo que encontraría en aquel templo, ni tampoco las consecuencias que este tendrían.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Halo jóvenes ninja~. ¿Qué tal estáis?**

 **Bueno, esta vez vengo con otra historia, solo que en esta ocasión es sobre las tortugas del 2003, ya que vi mejor esta serie según con la trama de la historia, además de que tenía ganas de hacer una historia con estos UwU**

 **Esta historia va a contener acción, violencia, sangre (poquita, pero abrá), palabras malsonantes (mayoritariamente de Raphael) y más contenido así, por eso pongo la categoría más alta.**

 **Esta historia todos tendrán su momento de protagonismo, incluidos los villanos.**

 **A diferencia del resto de mis historias, esta está hecha a partir del ordenador, por lo que seguramente tendrá menos faltas de ortografía y más actualizaciones, ya que estoy escribiendo esta historia con regularidad desde hace unas semanas.**

 **Le he puesto mucho esfuerzo y tiempo a esto, así que espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente cap y os envío un gran Booyakasha~!**


	2. Descubrimiento

El ruido de las ruedas de su skate caminando sobre el irregular suelo de tierra del túnel era lo único que se escuchaba en ese lugar. Un sonido constante y leve que sonaba en los oídos de Michelangelo. Para él, era mejor eso que el silencio. Eso sí que era aterrador, el estar caminando en cualquier sitio con esa agonizante falta de ruidos a tu alrededor.

Según el menor, llevaba un buen rato en el skate, unos 40 minutos más o menos. ¿Cómo era posible que se le estuviera haciendo más largo la caminata por el túnel en patinete que andando? A lo mejor era porque tenía a su hermano Donatello al lado, a diferencia de ahora, que estaba solo. Sí, seguramente sea eso.

Un camino bastante aburrido, incluso los dibujitos en la pared habían dejado de ser entretenidos. Al principio intentaba adivinar lo que significaba cada uno, pero al ver que ya se empezaba a repetir mucho algunos dibujos decidió parar.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la puerta?- se preguntaba constantemente el menor, mirando con inquietud la hora en su teléfono, las 3:47 de la madrugada-. Al final llegaré tarde a casa, y ahí sí que me caerá una buena.- guardó su teléfono en la bolsa con fastidio, siguiendo caminando en su skate mientras enfocaba a las paredes con la linterna.

Era un lugar muy curioso para el de naranja. El pensar que hace tiempo centenas de personas vivían aquí abajo le despertaba una intriga enorme. ¿Cómo eran las casas? ¿Y la comida? ¿Celebrarían las fiestas de hoy en día? Miles de preguntas le rondaban por la cabeza, intentando hacer una pequeña imagen de aquella ciudad reluciente y enorme con su imaginación.

Por fin, después de casi 50 minutos de trayecto, había llegado a la parte que esperaba.

La puerta de piedra.

Como lo recordaba, seguía abierta de par en par, aún dando espacio para entrar a aquella ciudad destruida y abandonada. Las piedra brillo aún iluminaban la zona, por lo que no era necesario seguir usando la linterna. Guardó el objeto en su bolsa, a la vez que cruzaba la puerta ahora de pie, sujetando con su mano el skate.

A pesar de que ya era la segunda vez que iba por esas calles, le seguía impresionando como la primera vez. Las casas, las pequeñas catedrales y locales de la ciudad derrumbadas por el tiempo, objetos de varia duración como el metal o cerámica enterrados entre los escombros, todo conseguía captar su vista. Pero él tenía un objetivo claro.

Ir a aquel templo enorme al final del camino, para así descubrir lo que había en su interior.

No tardó mucho esta vez. Dejando el skate en las escaleras de la entrada, subió con paso determinado hasta la puerta de madera también abierta, cruzando por esta.

No se paró a mirar las pinturas en las paredes y techos o las habitaciones en casi perfecto estado, ya que, en su mente, tenía una misión: cruzar aquella última puerta del final del todo.

-¿Qué habrá en ese lugar? A lo mejor es una joya antigua, ¡o un mapa de un tesoro!- la emoción que sentía se dejaba ver, empezando a contar mil teorías del extraño objeto que puede haber en esa sala misteriosa- Humm… a lo mejor es un libro con magia, o una pistola de plasma como en mi videojuego. No, no es posible, para eso tendrían que haber tenido un ataque alienígena en el espacio.

Eran decenas las posibilidades que había, pero esa emoción se fue rápido al notar algo extraño.

Sintió un movimiento detrás suyo.

Fingió no darse cuenta, siguiendo murmurando disparates sobre el objeto que podría haber allí. Si un ninja del pie le había seguido hasta ahí, no debía dar señales de que sospechaba. Si le daba la impresión de que no le había notado, tendría el factor sorpresa de su parte.

Por fin, llegó al lugar que quería, la segunda puerta de madera del templo. Era una puerta doble, con una gruesa línea de metal en medio de estas en forma horizontal. Tenía el tamaño de dos puertas de casa juntas, haciendo que el de la entrada pareciera más impresionante por su tamaño.

-Bueno, no debe ser difícil abrir esta puerta. A lo mejor con un pequeño empujón podría…- el menor dejó de hablar, girándose con rapidez con un puño alzado, listo para golpear a quien fuera que le estaba siguiendo, pero no esperó que su puño fuera parado por una mano verde con tres dedos.

-Con que estabas atento enano- aquella mano pertenecía a Raphael, el cuál se encontraba ahora delante de Michelangelo-. Pensé que conseguiría asustarte otra vez.- dijo sonriendo mientras soltaba la mano contraria.

-¿Raph? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó confundido al ver al nombrado ahí.

-Hacemos.- corrigió Leonardo a la vez que se unía al dúo seguido de Donatello.

-¿Me habéis seguido?- preguntó perplejo. Solo se percató de la presencia de alguien más hace apenas unos minutos.

-No, venimos al supermercado de debajo del bosque. ¿Tú qué crees?- respondió con sarcasmo el temperamental, dándole un golpe en la cabeza al más chico.

-Auch.

-Michelangelo, ¿por qué has venido tú solo a este lugar?- preguntó Leonardo en tono serio, mirando al nombrado con una cara de regaño.

-Leo, verás, te va a parecer gracioso, jejeje- se ríe nervioso-. Cuando volvimos a casa y Raph empezó a decir esas cosas, pues… yo…

-Decidiste venir aquí tú solo para demostrar lo contrario, ¿cierto?- Mikey asintió ante las palabras de su hermano genio-. Me lo imaginaba. Te vi saliendo de casa.

-Espera, ¿estabas despierto?

-No nos cambies de tema- replicó Raphael enfadado-. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando cabeza hueca? Podrían haber estado ninjas del pie o incluso Hun aquí.

-Me habría defendido- el menor se sintió un poco ofendido-. Yo también soy un ninja.

-¿Y si no hubieses venido por la mañana? Estaríamos todos preocupados por dónde podrías estar.

Michelangelo se calló ante lo dicho por Leonardo. Si por alguna razón se hubiera tardado en llegar a su hogar, estaría preocupando tontamente a su familia. En el fondo sabía que toda esa escena y esas palabras eran porque se preocupaban por él.

-Lo siento Leo, no había pensado en eso.- se disculpó el menor bajando la cabeza. El mayor sonrió ante esa acción, ya que notaba que el de naranja iba madurando poco a poco.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas- posó su mano en la cabeza de Mikey, dándole una leve caricia-. Bueno, si volvemos ahora tendremos un rato más para…

-Espera, ¿estás diciendo que nos vayamos?- Raphael miró medio enfadado al líder- Estamos justo delante de la puerta que tanto le interesa a Hun. Ya que estamos, entremos a ver que es lo que hay ahí de tanto interés.

-De eso nada Raph- contestó serio el de azul negando con la cabeza-. Puede haber algo peligroso ahí dentro, y no venimos preparados. Es más precavido venir mañana a investigar.

-¿Para que venga Hun antes que nosotros y se lo lleve? No Leo, debemos abrir esa puerta ahora que estamos aquí, es lo más inteligente.

-Raphael, puede haber algún sistema de defensa o trampas ahí dentro. No es seguro ir ahora, que no traemos cosas suficientes para defendernos.

-Tenemos nuestras armas, es más que suficiente para defendernos, Splinter Junior.

-¡Que no me llames así!

-¡Puedo decir lo que yo quiera, y si quiero llamarte así, pues te digo así, intrépido!

-¡¿Podéis dejar de discutir?!- esta vez el que habla es Donatello, gritando ya harto a los dos mayores- Son las cinco de la madrugada, tenemos sueño y estamos cansados. Después de entrenar podemos venir en la furgoneta y terminar de explorar este sitio.- habla calmadamente intentando convencerlos.

Raphael simplemente miró a un lado molesto, pero su hermano de morado tenía razón. Era muy de noche incluso para ellos, y un buen descanso no es vendría mal antes de enfrentarse a la que sea que haya tras esa puerta. Suspiró cansado.

-Ganáis esta vez. ESTA VEZ.- recalca al ver la cara triunfante de Leonardo.

-Bueno, asunto arreglado. Vámonos ahora para así poder dormir un rato más.- Leonardo estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y volverpor donde entraron, pero…

-Hey chicos, la he abierto.- los tres se giraron para ver como, efectivamente, la puerta de madera que los separaba de la habitación misteriosa empezaba a abrirse poco a poco, con un sonriente Michelangelo delante suya.

-¡¿Qué demonios has hecho Mikey?!- preguntó Raphael acercándose a la puerta. Una brillante luz blanca salía de esta, haciendo que la visión de los chicos se dificultara un poco.

-¿Cómo es posible que salga tanta luz de ahí dentro?

-Ni idea Donnie, pero no vamos a quedarnos para averiguarlo.- Leonardo se acercó a sus hermanos, con claras intenciones de llevarlos hasta la puerta principal del templo, pero un brillo deslumbrante inundó el lugar cuando la puerta quedó completamente abierta.

Fueron unos pocos segundos los que duraron con los brazos delante del rostro, para que, al quitarse los brazos de la cara y mirar enfrente suya, viesen la misteriosa habitación.

Era un cuarto enorme con paredes pintadas completamente de color azul oscuro, o mejor dicho, con la pared pintada de azul, ya que este tenía forma circular. Decenas de estanterías blancas estaban insertadas en la pared, con cientos de libros dentro con lomos de diferentes colores. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba una mesa de madera blanca de tamaño normal, con una hoja justo encima de ella. Una lámpara de araña colgaba del techo, dándoles a los chicos luz para poder ver. Era casi como si estuviese de día.

-Guau, esto es alucinante- exclama el menor de los chicos sorprendido, entrando al lugar-. Parece la habitación de un mago.

-Michelangelo, no te alejes- el de azul se acercó a su hermano, al igual que Donatello y Raphael-. Es mejor estar todos juntos, y manteneros alerta, puede haber algo o alguien aquí.- dijo precavido llevando una de sus manos a su katana.

Los cuatro se separaron un poco, cada uno viendo lo que más le llamaba la atención. Leo y Donnie fueron directos a ojear los llamativos libros que estaban en las estanterías, la mayoría con dibujos y lenguaje antiguo. Raphael, por otro lado, fue hacia una especie de armario pequeño situado en el fondo del cuarto, casi enfrente de la puerta. Un armario blanco como el mármol, decorado con finas líneas de oro a los lados, pero lo que hizo llamar la atención de Raphael no fue el armario en sí, sino lo que había dentro.

Protegido por una puerta de cristal, se encontraba un dibujo pintado sobre una especie de hoja parecida al papiro, rota por las esquinas y algo desgastado. Su tamaño se asemejaba al de una pantalla de televisor de 25 pulgadas más o menos, y sus colores aún seguían siendo vivos.

Cuatro colores, eso fue lo que le llamó su atención. Azul, rojo, morado y naranja. Unas bolas bastante extrañas salían en el dibujo con esos colores, justo delante de unas figuras humanas pintadas todo de negro. Esto se le hizo curioso, cuatro personas con esos colores tan característicos, y con un pequeño texto debajo.

-"Mizu, hi, kōri, tsuchi". ¿Qué demonios es esto?- eran solo cuatro palabras las que estaban escritas ahí, las que leyó recién en voz alta. Miró extrañado el papel, viendo como en el otro lado de la hoja aparecía dibujado una especie de neblina negra, con unas curvas blancas parecidas a sonrisas, pero con afilados colmillos y muy anchas. Decidió dejar eso en paz, no le daba buena espina el estar mirando eso.

Por último, Michelangelo ya tenía claro lo que quería ver. Fue en dirección a la mesa, para llevarse una sorpresa que no se esperaba. Al mirar hacia el techo para ver la lámpara de araña, pudo ver como el techo de la habitación estaba pintado del mismo color que la pared, un azul oscuro, pero a diferencia de la pared, por todo el techo había unas pequeñas luces brillantes, como pintura dorada, imitando una imagen del cielo nocturno estrellado. Era como ver una foto del espacio, casi podría decir que ese templo no tenía techo, sino un agujero enorme que conectaba hasta la superficie, dejando ver esa vista.

Se quedó mirando hacia arriba por unos minutos, hasta que tuvo que buscar más cosas interesantes (debido al dolor que empezaba a sentir en su cuello), pero realmente no quedaba mucho que ver, solo libros y más libros.

-Joo, deberían haber puesto una máquina recreativa o algo- dice aburrido mirando hacia la mesa, pero su aburrimiento se esfumó al ver un papel en medio de la mesa-. ¿Qué es eso?- se pregunta acercándose.

Cuando pudo llegar a donde estaba la hoja, la cogió con ambas manos, acercándolo a su rostro para verlo mejor. Era un papel en blanco con unas palabras escritas.

-Garasu o… teru… tebunu… tebu…

-Garasu o tēburu ni oku- dijo completo Leonardo, poniéndose al lado de su hermano menor al igual que Donatello y Raphael-. Son kanjis.

-¿Qué significan?- preguntó curioso el científico, mirando la hoja detalladamente.

-"Poned el cristal sobre la mesa"- tradujo inseguro-. ¿Qué cristal?

-Oh, yo lo sé- dijo emocionado el de cinta naranja, saliendo corriendo en dirección a la puerta. Los chicos vieron como de esta el menor sacaba una especie de piedra azul-. Creo que se refiere a esta.- se acercó a los chicos y les mostró la piedra de cerca. Los tres miraron al cristal curiosos e intrigados.

-¿De qué nos va a servir colocar ese estúpido cristal en la mesa?- esta vez fue Raphael quien habló, cruzándose de brazos algo molesto.

-Ni idea Raph, pero es lo mejor que tenemos.- Michelangelo se acercó a la mesa, colocando el pequeño cristal justo encima de esta, para luego alejarse un poco por si pasaba algo. Pasaron unos segundos, y no había cambiado nada.

-Genial, hemos venido a las cuatro de la madrugada para nada- se quejó Raphael enfadado, dirigiéndose a la salida-. Paso de quedarme para ver una biblioteca antigua, yo me largo.

-Raphael espera- le habló Leonardo, caminando hacia el de rojo y apoyando una mano en su hombro-. No puedes irte tú solo así como así. Tenemos que seguir juntos por si pasa algo malo.

-Si, a lo mejor viene un ratoncito a mordernos, o peor, el monstruo del polvo- habló sarcástico-. Vamos Leo, el único peligro que hay aquí es el de morirnos de aburrimiento. No hay más que buscar aquí.

-Raph, piensa, si Hun quiere venir a este sitio es por algo importante- dijo el líder de forma tranquila-. Tenemos que averiguar el qué es lo que le interesa tanto.

-Seguro una leyenda antigua de un pergamino mágico o un arma que te hace invencible. Leo, es una pérdida de tiempo, lo más inteligente es volver a casa.

-No vamos a volver Raphael, y ya está- habló serio-. Fue tu idea el venir aquí, pues ahora nos quedamos a descubrir el misterio de este lugar.

-Por que tú lo digas intrépido.- le miró desafiante.

-Em, chicos…- llamó el menor de las tortugas, pero no le escucharon.

-Pues sí, porque yo lo digo. Soy el líder y yo decido lo que hacemos y no hacemos en las misiones.

-Chicos.- llamó Donnie, pero recibió el mismo resultado que su hermano menor, que le ignoraran.

-Solo eres el líder por que eres el favorito de Splinter, y lo sabes.

-Eso no es verdad. Ya hemos tenido esta discusión cientos de veces Raphael, no voy a volver a discutir este tema contigo.

-Leo, Raph.

-Pues yo quiero. No porque seas el líder vas a decidir nuestras decisiones.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!- exclamó un poco harto Leonardo.

-¡Sí lo tiene!

-He dicho qu-

-¡CHICOS!- las voces de los dos menores hicieron que ambos se giraran para ver qué sucedía, y la imagen que vieron les hizo olvidar por completo su discusión.

El pequeño cristal que estaba sobre la mesa empezó a brillar con intensidad en un color blanco intenso, vibrando ligeramente al principio sobre la mesa, para luego empezar a menearse con fuerza. Como por arte de magia, el cristal empezó a levitar muy poco a poco sobre la mesa, poniéndose en pose vertical mientras subía cada vez más y más. Los cuatro quelonios veían esto con asombro, mirando fijamente al cristal.

Una pequeña compuerta se abrió en medio de mesa, de la cuál empezó a salir un extraño humo blanco y rosa. Los chicos sacaron sus armas y se pusieron alerta, preparados para cualquier cosa, pero lo que no se esperaban es que de entre la mesa, en medio de ese humo raro, saliera una esfera, del tamaño de un balón de fútbol. Era brillante, con bastantes colores en ella. Azul, rojo, amarillo, verde, naranja, morado… todos se mezclaban entre sí como si fueran una simple lámpara de lava, creando una imagen bonita de ver. Los chicos se quedaron parados viendo esa imagen, casi hipnotizados. Sus brazos, antes en una pose de ataque, quedaron colgados en sus costados con un peso muerto.

Se acercaron poco a poco a la esfera, viéndola con asombro. No podían apartar la mirada, había algo que les impedía hacerlo. Con lentitud, acercaron sus manos a la esfera, curiosos. A centímetros estaban de la esfera, con la punta de sus dedos casi rozándola, hasta que, de repente, los colores de la bola empezaron a moverse de forma rápida, como si intentasen salir de una prisión esférica. Se empezaban a mezclar, hasta que todos los colores se convirtieron en uno solo: blanco.

Lo siguiente que se vio en la habitación fue una luz cegadora que envolvió todo el lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos pasos apresurados se escuchaban con rapidez por todo aquel edificio situado en uno de los muelles de la ciudad de Nueva Cork. Un edificio enorme, con tres plantas de altura mas un sótano subterráneo, un edificio que fue comprado hace tiempo atrás por una famosa empresa de la ciudad, la cuál, actualmente, dejó abandonada.

Hun se dirigía con bastante prisa a través de los pasillos de esa gran fábrica, pasando al lado de varios soldados del pie que iban y venían con varias cajas en sus manos. Ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarlos, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer ahora, como el comentarle a su jefe la misión de hoy. Sintió un muy ligero temblor en su espalda al pensar que tendría que contarle la intromisión de esas dichosas tortugas, y que al final, no pudieron completar la misión.

Ya eran muchas las veces que las tortugas se entrometían y estropeaban sus planes. La última misión que completó con éxito fue hace casi dos meses, la de aquel intercambio ilegal de drogas a cambio de armas mejoradas con aquella empresa tan famosa en los últimos años, _Exfivol S.A,_ una empresa que, por fuera, parecía un negocio de alquiler y compra de antiguos edificios para luego reconstruirlos y darles un nuevo uso, duplicando así las ganancias, pero por dentro se encargaban de un terreno mucho más peligroso. Armas, drogas, sustancias en experimentación… todo un mercado negro, el cuál fue el centro de atención de las tortugas durante los últimos 3 meses, después de descubrir que esa empresa hacía tratos con el clan del pie.

Hun se quedó pensando en ese día, en el que, por fin, pudo volver a la guarida con ganas de ver a su jefe para informarle de la misión, la cuál fue un éxito. Esa vez solo se presentaron tres tortugas, ya que ese día no vio la cara de aquella insoportable tortuga de máscara naranja, y al parecer le trajo suerte. Fue más fácil de dispersarlos, y más fácil aún de rodearlos y dejarlos inmóviles para luego escapar. El hombre sonrió inconscientemente al recordar eso.

Se detuvo justo en la entrada de la gran sala de la fábrica, un lugar que servía como "intercambiador" para los negocios. Se quedó en la puerta esperando, con la espalda totalmente recta hasta que el guardia de vestimenta negra le dejó pasar. Caminó a paso tranquilo, mirando únicamente a un punto en específico del salón. La sombra de su jefe.

Se paró a solo dos metros de él, agachándose con una rodilla pegada al suelo mientras bajaba la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. No hizo nada más, simplemente a esperar a que su jefe dijera algo más.

Shredder, uno de los hombres más poderosos y peligrosos del país (por no decir del mundo), se encontraba dando la espalda a su subordinado, mirando con atención a sus soldados transportando las cajas de un lado para otro. Esta era una buena forma de conseguir materiales para la defensa de su guarida y para esas tortugas y esa rata, ignorando por completo a Hun. Así siguieron un rato, hasta que el de casco decidió hablar.

-¿Cómo fue la misión de hoy?- preguntó secamente, su voz gruesa y grave se escuchaba bastante calmado a comparación de otras veces, cosa que hizo alegrar y confundir a la vez al guerrero.

-Amo Shredder, conseguimos localizar la ubicación exacta del lugar que estuvo interesado los últimos meses- informó aún mirando al piso, para después apretar sus puños-, pero no conseguimos adentrarnos ya que esas malditas tortugas volvieron a entrometerse en nuestros planes.

-¿Algún dato extra que necesite saber?- por segunda vez en los últimos 5 minutos, Hun se sorprendió. O su jefe estaba de buen humor, o no se había enterado bien.

-La entrada al lugar está tapada por grandes bolas de tierra y barro, inaccesible entrar- en ningún momento se movió de su posición-. También nos aseguramos de mirar por los alrededores para comprobar que no hay más entradas, y en un radio de 20 km no hay ninguna otra cueva o gruta ligada con el lugar. Mis soldados se encargaron de comprobarlo al 100%

-Muy bien. Y ahora mi pregunta es… ¡¿Porqué no acabasteis con esas dichosas tortugas!?- exclamó furioso el de casco, sacando sus afiladas garras. Sin darse cuenta, una de las garras perforó por completo el pecho de uno de los soldados del pie que se encargaba del recuento del almacén. Fue en cuestión de pocos segundos que acabara muerto. Shedder simplemente sacudió su mano para tirar el cadáver al suelo, mirando indiferente el pequeño charco de sangre que empezaba a formarse en el suelo.

-Es… estábamos a punto de acabar con ellas Amo, les superáramos en número, pero utilizaron unas bomba de humo para huir- informó Hun levantándose mientras veía la escena, primero con sorpresa, pero luego su cara mostró indiferencia, como la de Shredder-. Pero prometo que en nuestro próximo encuentro acabaré con ellas.

-Más te vale que esas palabras sean ciertas Hun, o sino, será tu cadáver el próximo en marchar este piso.- amenazó seriamente Shedder, acercando su cuchilla ahora ensangrentada a la cara del contrario, para luego irse del lugar sin decir nada más.

Los demás soldados siguieron con su trabajo, ni siquiera se pararon para mirar o intentar ayudar al compañero que estaba tumbado en el suelo con aquel charco de sangre. Hun no se quedó allí más tiempo, saliendo por la misma puerta por la que entró, en dirección esta vez a su dormitorio.

Esas condenadas tortugas se la iban a pagar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un hermoso atardecer se veía a través de unas amplias ventanas de una habitación de paredes y techos blancos. Un hombre joven, de unos 35 años, se encontraba sentado en un enorme sillón de piel marrón, bebiendo de una elegante copa de cristal un poco de vino, como era costumbre. Acercó la copa a sus labios, bebiendo sorbos pequeños mientras sus ojos marrones oscuros seguían mirando ese hermoso espectáculo.

Un barón de piel algo blanca, pelo marrón claro corto con un pequeño flequillo de cabellos sueltos, vestido con un traje blanco de buena marca y sentado en una enorme habitación lleno de valiosas decoraciones. Es lo que se le suele llamar "la buena vida".

-Señor Adams- de repente, la puerta principal de la habitación sonó, revelando a un hombre bastante más joven que el anterior-, tiene reunión en 3 minutos con la dirección del proyecto "Casa blanca".

-Enseguida voy William- informó el hombre mientras dejaba su copa al lado de una mesita de madera clara, levantándose tranquilamente mientras se arreglaba su corbata negra a juego con los toques oscuros del resto de su traje-, diles que ya estoy yendo.

-Como ordene señor.- dijo el chico para luego cerrar la puerta.

Pasó su mano por su pelo, peinándoselo un poco mientras seguía mirando por la ventana. Cogió una gran bocanada de aire, para luego dirigirse a la puerta, apagando las luces de la habitación antes de desalojarla.

Caminó por unos largos pasillos de azulejos azul claro, echándose a un lado cuando se topaba con algún trabajador de la inmensa empresa de Exfivol S.A, yendo a paso relajado. Cuando las personas que se topaban con él no se encontraban sumergidas en papeles de los beneficios de la empresa o de la contabilidad de sus inversiones, le saludaban con un educado "buenas noches, señor Adams", recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por su parte.

Robert Adams, un famoso empresario hijo de un gran cooperante de cientos de multinacionales de toda América, criado desde pequeño para ser un hombre astuto, educado y, sobre todo, impotente. Era apodado por algunos amigos suyos como "Pandora", una criatura creada con todos los dones posibles, un mote que no le faltaba razón.

Pero, detrás de todo ese encanto e inteligencia, se escondía una cara que muy pocos sabían. El señor A, así le conocían en el llamado mercado negro. Drogas, armas, documentos importantes, químicos, incluso algunos experimentos secretos fallidos del gobierno se vendían cada día en la sede del señor A, nombre que le otorgaron sus colaboradores cuando ya tuvo un cargo alto en el negocio. Ganaba el doble de ganancias con estas dos empresas, llegando a ser uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos del país.

Llegó delante de una puerta de roble macizo, arreglándose la camisa antes de entrar a una de las reuniones más importantes del último semestre.

Su confiada sonrisa fue lo primero que se vio en la sala cuando entró.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Halo jóvenes ninjas, ¿qué tal estáis?**

 **Antes de nada, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, tuve problemas con el ordenador a principios de septiembre, cuando tenía planeado subir este cap, y me lo devolvieron arreglado a finales de ese mes. Ahora está en perfectas condiciones, por lo que espero subir la tercera parte a finales de octubre.**

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿comó veis la historia? ¿Os está gustando? Hoy hemos visto a dos nuevos personajes en la historia, Shredder y un personaje totalmente nuevo, Robert Adams, también llamado "el señor A" (¿referencias? Nah). Estos dos personajes tendrán un importante desarrollo en la historia, al igual que muchos otros nuevos personajes que aparecerán.**

 **¿Qué hará Robert Adams en la historia? ¿Qué le pasó a los chicos? Miles de preguntas se empiezan a formar (ya paro XD)**

 **Espero que os vaya gustado esta historia, nos leemos en el siguiente capítlulo y os envío un gran Booyakasha~**


End file.
